Karaoke Night
by inu-kag-lover24
Summary: Inuyasha and the other guys got too far in an argument with their girls and now the girls have kicked them out. Out of options, they're hoping a karaoke night will make everything better. Summary sucks but I hope the story doesn't " R


Karaoke night

Summary: Inuyasha and the other guys got too far in an argument with their girls and now the girls have kicked them out. Out of options, they're hoping a karaoke night will make everything better. Summary sucks but I hope the story doesn't ^^"

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or the songs mentioned in the fic -_-

A/N : thank you guys for wasting your time to read this fic! That means sooo much to me X3333 but before you start reading I just want you all to know that the boys are currently in the Takahashi mansion since Inu's, Sesshy's and the other's parents are obviously super rich and the girls' parents are super rich too and they're currently in the Higurashi mansion. Ok now onto the story!

* * *

"Dammit! What are we gonna do now? We've tried everything we could think of to please those wenches but they still won't budge!" Inuyasha bellowed. The hanyou clad in a gray hoodie with a red shirt underneath and jeans had had it. One day they were having a friendly discussion about how men are superior to women and before they knew it they were thrown out.

"We tried everything from saying sorry to expensive gifts! Hell, we even tried tickling! I'm starting to think they're not worth it." the pissed off hanyou added.

"Yeah. Why are they mad at us anyway? All we said was that women are only meant for the kitchen and bed, what was wrong with that?" a man in a purple button-up shirt with a white shirt underneath and jeans piped up.

"That's exactly why they're mad at us, Miroku, you stupid pervert!" a wolf demon in a black button-up shirt that was unbuttoned with a white shirt underneath and baggy pants said.

"Oh, come now Koga. I know you feel the same way." The said pervert remarked with his trademark smirk.

"Yeah, mangy wolf. I bet you can't keep your paws off Ayame."

"Shut up, you pervert! You guys don't know anything! And look who's talking, I bet you can't keep your paws off Kagome either with how many hickies she has." And the two had a growling match while Miroku sighed. "I'm so glad Sango and I are not like you two."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Inuyasha and Koga both shouted.

"You're even worse than both of us combined!"

"Mutt face is right, not to mention you already did 'the deed' with Sango. You were just lucky she was responsible and took protection."

"Hey, How'd you know that?" a whining Miroku asked.

"Miroku, its impossible not to hear everything with these ears." A smirking Inuyasha said a matter of factly while pointing to his ears.

"Would you guys stop arguing and help me think of a way to appease the women." The fighting trio looked to the corner where an irritated dog demon clad in a white button-up shirt with a black shirt underneath and jeans came out.

"Look who finally decided to stop sulking and come out into the light, welcome back bro!"

"First of all I was not sulking, I was thinking-"

"Sure, sure. Whatever say, Sessh."

Sesshomaru sent Inuyasha a glare but continued anyway" –second of all, I think I figured out how to make the girls forgive us." He grinned triumphantly although a certain pervert misinterpreted the gesture.

"What do you mean, Sessh? We've already tried kissing and making out with them, they just resist and ignore us."

"I didn't mean that you perverted buffoon." Sesshomaru retorted and proceeded to whisper his plan to the guys.

"That's perfect! Kagome and the girls would love that! Nice thinking, bro!"

"Do not think me a fool hanyou."

* * *

*with the girls*

"What do you think the guys will think of next?" a girl clad in a sky blue tank top and cream skirt that ended just above the knee asked.

"I don't know, Kags. But it better be not something stupid." a girl in a yellow tank top and white skirt that reached up to mid-thigh answered.

"Yeah, Rin."

Just then the girls' phones started ringing and the girls received a text message from their guys respectively. But each of them saying the same thing: "_I have a surprise for you. Dress-up nice tonight but don't be shy to wear something short_." Followed by a smirking emoticon.

'_Typical men._' They all thought. "So what do you think, girls? Should we go?" a girl wearing a pink tank top and white shorts asked.

"Well, we don't anything to do today, Sango. So why not?" a girl wearing a green tank top also with a white skirt suggested.

"Ayame has a point. Well girls, looks like we have a date." Kagome said with a smile.

* * *

*with the guys*

They were already in the place of their surprise but a certain hanyou was sitting there and waiting patiently for the girls...

"What the hell's taking those girls so long?"...NOT.

"Patience is a virtue, Inuyasha."

"Shut up, Miroku."

'_It seems that is everyone telling me to shut up today.'_ The said man thought with a sigh.

* * *

*With the girls*

"Come on, Kagome! We already have our outfits, you're the only one we're waiting for!"

"Shut up, Rin! Just because you happen to have a cute dress in your closet doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

"Sorry." Rin said, looking down. Kagome was about to give up when she finally found the perfect outfit. "Okay, girls! We're ready to go."

* * *

"Huh, this is a weird place for the boys to go to." Sango said as they stopped at the entrance of a karaoke bar called 'Shikon'.

"Karaoke, huh? This better be not some stupid attempt to make up for what they said." Kagome thought aloud.

"This better work, I'm starting to miss Koga." Ayame murmured as they entered the club.

*with the boys*

The boys heard the club door open followed by wolf whistling. '_They're here._' The boys thought. And all time stopped when four girls entered the room.

Koga looked Ayame up and down and his unmentionables twitched at the sight that greeted him. She was wearing her hair down and had a loose long sleeved green shirt with ripped sleeves and ripped denim shorts with dark green lace up heels. The shirt wasn't clingy leaving some room for the imagination on her curves that Koga knew well

Miroku had a stupid grin on his face when he saw Sango. She was wearing a pink strapless top that hugged her curves perfectly and that's tied at the neck with a circular neckline just below the valley of her breasts and a white skirt that reaches just mid-thigh with hot pink open toe heels. She was also wearing her hair down

Sesshomaru was, for a change, surprised to see how beautiful Rin looked in the simple dress. She wore a black strapless dress that reached just above the knee. A pink ribbon was found on her waist at the end of the bodice with its knot at the side and the skirt part flared a little so that it rises when she twirls. She wore black open toe heels and her hair was in a messy bun with some curled strands left to frame her face.

Inuyasha was close to drooling when he saw Kagome. She wore a red tank top, white mid thigh length skirt, a loose thin brown beltat her hip, dark brown lace up heels and some silver bangles and wore her hair down.

Two figures were there in the booth with them too. One male, one female. The male wore a blue button up shirt, slightly baggy pants and sneakers...come to think of it they're all wearing sneakers...they should start some sort of club or something. The female had cat ears and dirty blonde hair. She was wearing a white sleeveless vest with a t-shirt underneath, a white mid thigh length skirt and black open toe lace up heels. They were Shippo and Kilala, the last ones in the group to form a relationship. They were the perfect couple...for now. So far they haven't had any fights 'cuz they learned a thing or two from our favourite couples, they're just here now to support their sexes.

"You guys..." Inuyasha started.

"...look" Miroku continued.

"...really"

"...beautiful." Sesshomaru finished.

"Thanks." The girls answered together.

"So...I guess you're gonna sing for us?" Kagome asked.

"Y-yeah. Let's go guys." Inuyasha stammered as the guys got in front and began to sing.

(Insomia- Craig David

Normal text- Miroku

**Bold text- Sesshomaru**

_Italic- Inuyasha_

Underline- Koga

_**Bold italic- All of them**_

*words inside parenthesis- Shippo)

I never thought that I'd fall in love, love, love, love  
But it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush  
Being without you girl, I was all messed up, up, up, up  
When you walked out, said that you'd had enough-nough-nough-nough

Miroku sang while looking at Sango and never straying from her gaze as the song continued with the other guys doing the same.

**Been a fool, girl I know  
Didn't expect this is how things would go  
Maybe in time, you'll change your mind  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind  
**

(Chorus)  
_**Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
**_  
_Remember telling my boys that I'd never fall in love, love, love, love  
You used to think I'd never find a girl I could trust, trust, trust, trust  
And then you walked into my life and it was all about us, us, us, us  
But now I'm sitting here thinking I messed the whole thing up, up, up, up _

Been a fool (fool), girl I know (know)  
Didn't expect this is how things would go

Maybe in time (time), you'll change your mind (mind)  
Now looking back i wish i could rewind

_**Because i can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before (Because it)  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah (Ah), Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

Ah, i just can't go to sleep  
**Cause it feels like I've fallen for you**  
_It's getting way too deep_  
And i know that it's love because

_**I can't sleep til you're next to me  
No i can't live without you no more (without you no more)  
Oh i stay up til you're next to me (to me)  
Til this house feels like it did before  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah**_

Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah  
Feels like insomnia ah ah, Feels like insomnia ah ah

As the song ended the guys felt triumphant 'cuz the girls-including Kirara-were staring...that is until they-except Kirara who congratulated Shippo-looked away from them with a 'hmph'.

"Its time for plan b, guys." Inuyasha said.

(What makes you beautiful

Normal text- Miroku

**Bold text- Sesshomaru**

_Italic- Inuyasha_

Underline- Koga

_**Bold italic- All of them**_

_Italic underline_- Shippo)

You're insecure, don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or  
**Don't need make-up - to cover up  
Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough**  
_Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but you_  
_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I could see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!**_  
So girl come on, you got it wrong  
To prove I'm right I put it in a so-o-ong  
I don't know why, you're being shy  
And turn away when I look in to your eye eye eyes  
**Everyone else in the room can see it  
Everyone else but yo-ou**  
_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperatley**_  
_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe**_  
_**You don't know**_  
_**Oh oh**_  
_**You don't know you're beautiful!**_  
_**Oh oh**_  
_**That's what makes you beautiful!**_

_Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na.  
Na na na na na na naaaa na na,  
Na na na na na na.  
__Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
__**You don't know  
Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
Baby you light up my world like nobody else  
The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed  
But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell  
You don't know  
No Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
If only you saw what I can see  
You'll understand why I want you so desperatley  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe  
You don't know  
No Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
No Oh oh  
You don't know you're beautiful!  
No Oh oh  
That's what makes you beautiful!**_

This time the girls struggled to keep ignoring the boys but broke down when they came in for hug the girls returned. "Nice to see you guys made up. My throat was starting to hurt." Shippo whined.

"Awww, is my little kit tired?" Kirara cooed.

"Maybe." And they started a make out session.

"You know we should thank the guys for the 'surprise'." Sango suggested.

"She has a point, ladies." Rin said and they started their own make out sessions...which was broken when Kagome leaned away from a whining Inuyasha.

"Hey, girls. Did we forget our little present for the guys?"

"Present for the...ohh. Alright! Let's go ladies! " Kirara shouted.

(Undivided- Blush

Normal text- Sango

**Bold text- Rin**

_Italic- Kagome_

Underline- Ayame

_**Bold italic- All of them**_

_Italic underline_- Kirara)

Everybody tells me I should walk away  
But nothin' ever felt like this  
**They say he ain't right for me**  
**He ain't the type for me**  
**But I can't resist**  
_I know that we're from different worlds_  
_It's hard for them to see_  
_Maybe I'm crazy but he's the only one for me_

CHORUS:  
_**I love him, I love him, I love him**_  
_**And I don't care what nobody says**_  
_**He is mine all mine**_  
_**And I am his**_  
_**I love him, I love him, I love him**_  
_**And everything in me says don't fight it**_  
_**When I look into his eyes I know we will be Undivided**_

People on the outside  
Think he's just a bad boy  
They don't see inside like me  
When there ain't nobody there  
He's like a teddy bear  
He treats me like queen  
**Well he's got something true and real that**  
**Broke into my heart**  
**And nothin's ever gonna, gonna tear us apart**

CHORUS:  
_**I love him, I love him, I love him**_  
_**And I don't care what nobody says**_  
_**He is mine all mine**_  
_**And I am his**_  
_**I love him, I love him, I love him**_  
_**And everything in me says don't fight it**_  
_**When I look into his eyes I know we will be Undivided**_

BRIDGE: (Kirara)

_Slippin' and sliding  
Rippin' and riding  
Attention Undivided cause I decided  
To make amend and make a friend and go all out and rush  
To plush  
Together forever  
And we will never fuss.  
Blush  
Take a picture of a memory  
Remember me  
We were meant to be  
Bad boy, good girl  
Perfect combination (like glue)  
So much Jubilation.  
Filled with celebration  
_  
CHORUS:

_**I love him, I love him, I love him**_  
_**And I don't care what nobody says**_  
_**He is mine all mine**_  
_**And I am his**_  
_**I love him, I love him, I love him**_  
_**And everything in me says don't fight it**_  
_**When I look into his eyes I know we will be Undivided**_

_Everybody needs to find their someone…_

_**Undivided (ohh wohhh)**_

_Sa Lang Hae_

**_Undivided (ohh wohhh)_**

**_Undivided (ohh wohhh)_**

_Mahal Kita_

**_Undivided (ohh wohhh)_**

**_Undivided (ohh wohhh)_**

_Aishiteru_

**_Undivided (ohh wohhh)_**

_Mein Tumse Pyaar Karti Hoon_

**_Undivided (ohh wohhh)_**

**_Undivided (ohh wohhh)_**

_Wo Ai Ni_

_**Undivided**_

The music ended and the boys started to clap but...

"We're not finished yet." Kagome winked.

(Right there- Nicole Scherzinger

Normal text- Sango

**Bold text- Rin**

_Italic- Kagome_

Underline- Ayame

_**Bold italic- All of them**_

_Italic underline_- Kirara

*and by the way while they're singing, they're doing some 'stuff' to the boys….short lap dancing and teasing touches to some parts of the body to name a few…I'll let your imagination take over the rest ;) oh and 50 cent isn't in this version I got. )

CHORUS:  
_**Come here baby eh be my baby  
Eh be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah  
**_  
Me like the way that you hold my body  
Me like the way that you touch my body  
Me like the way that you kiss my yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it  
**Me like the way that he put it on me  
Me like the way that he push up on me  
Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down  
Down down down down down**

_I aint never gonna let no girl take him from me  
Never gonna let no girl steal him from me_  
Never gonna let no girl get that close now  
I tell'em hey hey your'e too close now

CHORUS:  
_**Come here baby eh be my baby  
Eh be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there yeah  
Oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah  
**_  
I like the way that you talk dirty  
Don't wash your mouth out I like it dirty  
**You like to please yeah I like that yeah yeah yeah yeah me like it  
**_I like the way that you keep me coming  
Yeah yeah you so good you had me running  
_Me like the way that he goin' down down down down down  
Down down down down down

No I ain't never gonna let no girl take him from me  
Never gonna let no girl steal him from me  
**Never gonna let a girl get that close now  
I tell'em hey hey you're too close now**

CHORUS:

_**Come here baby eh be my baby  
Eh be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love it when you put it right there yeah yeah  
Oh oh oh yeah yeah oh oh oh  
Yeah**_

_Do he know how to work it?_  
_he got that got that_  
Put it on you work it  
_he got that got that_  
Do you real good for your lay it down good for you yeah  
_He got that got that_  
**All my girls if your man put it down let me hear you say yeah  
All my ladies if you man put it down let me hear you say yeah  
**_Do he work that? How like you like that?  
When he throw the bone attcha do you bite back?  
Say yeah all my girls say yeah  
If he makes you feel good_

CHORUS:  
_**Come here baby eh be my baby  
Eh be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Hands on my body oh oh oh  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you put it right there yeah yeah  
**__Oh oh oh__** yeah yeah **__oh oh oh__**  
Yeah**_

_Come here baby come be my baby  
Come be my baby oh oh oh  
Come here baby put your hands on my body  
Put your hands on my body like yeah  
Right there keep it right there  
I love when you love me say yeah oh oh oh_

CHORUS:  
_**Come here baby eh be my baby**_  
_**Eh be my baby oh oh oh**_  
_**Come here baby put your hands on my body**_  
_**Hands on my body oh oh oh**_  
_**Right there keep it right there**_  
_**I love it when you put it right there yeah**_  
_**Oh oh oh yeah yeah yeah oh oh oh**_  
_**Yeah yeah**_

"_Now _we're done." Rin said.

"You guys were amazing!" Koga exclaimed as he recovered from the shock first.

"We know." Ayame replied.

"You know...I really missed you, Inuyasha…" Kagome slowly and seductively suggested as she straddled Inuyasha's lap

"….so…how about you touch my body…" she said, looking at a certain hanyou's lips as she began removing the now focused Inuyasha's hoodie and the others followed suit.

"Hey, Miroku." Inuyasha murmured against Kagome's lips.

"Yeah?" Came the muffled reply.

"They're totally worth it." Inuyasha said just before the kiss he shared with Kagome became more passionate.

* * *

A/N: and that's it :DDD i know im evil! thanks for reading again folks, till next time! Oh and dont forget to click that lonely little blue button there ;)


End file.
